Basic oral hygiene begins with the proper brushing and flossing of teeth. Brushes for scrubbing teeth and dental filament for flossing teeth are inherently disposable items. Brush bristles become fatigued and worn with use and a single length of dental filament can only be used for one cleaning application. As a result, toothbrushes and dental filament dispensers have been traditionally manufactured from low cost materials and are designed as low value, throw away items. A personal oral hygiene instrument that could economically incorporate replaceability of brush elements and dental filament into a hand held, permanent instrument would find ready acceptance from general consumers and dental hygienists.